


Sangre tierna | 甜血

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [11]
Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Discussion of Inmortality, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: “永生就像一场漫长的午睡。”班克罗夫特告诉科瓦奇，“让人怠惰。我不喜欢怠惰；我想要鲜血。”
Relationships: Laurens Bancroft/Takeshi Kovacs
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Kudos: 3





	Sangre tierna | 甜血

“我对男人没有兴趣。”

“看得出来，何况我还在一副五十岁的躯体里。”

班克罗夫特耸耸肩。科瓦奇抓住他摩挲自己锁骨下边那道疤的手，甩开。玛士依然似笑非笑，好像这个拒绝动作很有趣。

“不过我不介意施点手段让你听话。”

“我记得你苏醒我是为了让我查案，不是为了让我‘听话’。”

“那个警察。”班克罗夫特眯起眼睛，“你挺喜欢她的。”

“你就算在我面前崩了她的脑袋，我也不会有任何感觉。”

“这个提议不错。不过我不会这么野蛮，最多让她的人生再不顺一点。”

“听起来没什么威胁力。”

“我本来就不打算威胁你，科瓦奇先生。”班克罗夫特端起酒杯晃了晃，“我在诚恳地邀请你。”

他有这个念头要追溯到晚宴那天。夫妻俩在角斗场里打得你死我活，班克罗夫特却看向科瓦奇，想象血溅在他脸上的样子。他看过使者过去的影像，那时科瓦奇还是日本面孔，一屋子人的血从他的头发里淌下来，流到脸上，衬着他闪烁着信仰的眼睛。一个理想主义的恶鬼。科瓦奇现在换了个躯体，却还留着那种眼神，那种不知从哪来的“好人”眼神。班克罗夫特嗤笑了一下。他可不在乎科瓦奇是不是个好人，他只在乎使者能做到什么。比如为自己提供一场午夜表演。

班克罗夫特把三刃飞镖扔进场子里。事先磨得晶亮的刀刃划开科瓦奇的脊背，血涌出他的伤口，在无重力环境中变成一颗颗珊瑚珠子。这血属于科瓦奇也属于躯体的前一任主人，破坏偶像和复仇的双重快感扭成一股，从他咽喉窜到下腹。对，流血吧。班克罗夫特抚过栏杆，手指因兴奋而颤抖。为我流血吧。

我什么都不在乎。这句话使者重复了许多遍，但谎言重复一百遍也不会成真。科瓦奇的软肋太好抓住了，就像班克罗夫特现在攥着他后颈一样容易，挺奇怪的，鉴于他是个使者，而班克罗夫特原以为使者都无懈可击。现在无懈可击的使者正服务着他的雇主和所有人，填满玛士的身体并咬牙压下自己的喘息。班克罗夫特对他用了同感剂，就像米莉安姆之前做的那样；但玛士自认比妻子有创意得多。原因显而易见，他让科瓦奇在操他的同时也操着自己，她可没法玩这个。想到这里，他更紧地夹住科瓦奇的腰，而后者终于忍不住似地呻吟出声——不仅因为班克罗夫特绞得更紧，更因为玛士被自己念头触发的性兴奋也攻占了他的神经。被迫分享的情欲令他晕眩，逐渐融解，变成潮湿的一块冰，而例行公事的抽插终于带上了几分惶急，迫切地想要完成班克罗夫特（他自己）的高潮，从而结束这一切。汗水流过太阳穴，淌下脸颊，从下巴滴落，直到他全身都一片湿黏……而班克罗夫特拽过他的手，含住他的手指，吮去两小时前的一场搏斗留下的血痕。科瓦奇尝到那味道，血液的锈腥混着尘土的呛人，粘附在舌苔上。一阵不属于他的酸麻突然袭上下腹，他还没明白过来，就迎来了高潮。

班克罗夫特尚且年轻，只有一百多岁的时候，偶尔还会翻翻书，以及与人谈论比金钱交易和生理刺激更有趣的话题。有一次他在宴会上和一位宾客——他忘了是谁，那人死了有两百年了，大概是某位德高望重到他愿意邀请，却没富有到能成为玛士的学者——难得认真地讨论永生。对方认为永生不是这个时代独创的发明，在远古的某些宗教中人们就相信，灵魂天然是永生的。班克罗夫特反驳他说，只有意识的存在是确凿的，灵魂不过是个虚无缥缈的概念。老人用手杖轻敲了下地板，向他摇头。

“正是因为你们有这样的想法，所以如今的永生才如此空虚。从前人们相信永生是灵魂的转世，而不是意识的延续，时间不是直线而是循环，在无限的圆中生命真实地结束，再重新开始。真实的结束是一种这个时代不存在的福祉：结束意味着遗忘，意味着挣脱，意味着重头开始，意味着有所期盼。”

我看不出重头开始有什么好的。班克罗夫特质疑。重头开始岂不意味着奋斗一生挣得的财富和权力全部归零？只有不幸的人才会梦想重来；玛士是不会有这个念头的。

你可以经历无限多的人生，而不是囿于一条不变的射线。你将在循环中无限地起灭，无需执迷于征服死亡，就能与宇宙同寿。不过。对方呵呵笑起来。你活得还不够长。等有天你腻味了，再想想我说的话吧。

假如他说的是对的，班克罗夫特后来想，抛开永生的定义不谈，至少有一件事能得到解释。人们与生俱来的怪癖倘若不是基因作祟，那么或许，只是或许，是已无记忆的过往投下的一小片残影。

高潮时阳光透过玻璃窗照在他脸上。炙热得近乎发白的金色里班克罗夫特陷入短暂的失神，纷纷幻象在眼前腾起。他看见一张白袍浸透血污，一支舰队被火焚尽，一只细蛇蜿蜒吐信，而某处某人的镯子闪耀，正如此刻的日光；然后浓烟如云阴翳，夏日的雷雨中马车轮轧过不平的街道，蹄声汇入远洋轮船的汽笛鸣响，新大陆得到又失去它的名字，玻璃的眼睛、镍的柱子、钞票的雨一齐闪闪发光，闪光犹如龛中的灰烬。他不曾出生在那些时代，他出生的世纪地面升起，时间停滞，一个人能独自建成一座巴别塔，而被无限延长的一生开始下灰烬的雪，永恒的雪，某句话从八岁夜晚灯下的书页上追逐而来，无情地咬住三百来岁的他的脚踝：都是虚空，都是捕风。

（纵使他从未自认虔诚，这个时代也不存在他们之外的神。）

“我上次对你说，我就像那些主神。”他对科瓦奇说，眼睛里闪着异光，“但很多时候我更想做玛尔斯。”

班克罗夫特盯着科瓦奇的肩膀看。使者又负伤了，血从西装的破洞里流出来，洇了一大圈湿红印迹。他垂在身侧的手上也有血，兴许是别人的。

“岁月让我们进化了，懂得如何拨转尘土里的事物而保持双手干净。我们看重的是‘隐蔽的权力’。但毕竟最原始的欲望永远存续最久，我们仍然会时不时地渴望血。新鲜的，从别人或自己身上流下来的血。”

他的手指按在科瓦奇的伤口上，慢慢地压下，让它一点点绽裂。血渗进他的甲缝里。科瓦奇无动于衷，连抖都没有一下。

“所以这是什么，你闲来无事就去虐杀妓女的深层心理动机？承认自己是个虐待狂没那么难吧。”

“你不明白。”班克罗夫特高深地微笑起来，摇摇头，“你没有活三百多岁，不知道生命可以多么无趣。”

“对那些买不起一具完整躯体的人说去。”

“我还没说完。你杀过太多人，几乎就是为杀人而生的。你不知道维持文明的一生多么危险。与桌布下的暗涌搏斗，时刻提防自己突然用餐叉扎碎对方的喉咙。你不明白那种饥饿，那种不完整的空洞。”

科瓦奇冷冷等着他说完。

“我确实不理解你们这些云上的怪物，也不想理解。”

使者转身走向门。

科瓦奇属于另一个时代——这句话不仅仅是字面意思。就出生年代而言，科瓦奇比班克罗夫特晚出生一百多年；遑论精神上使者还无比年轻，他跳过两百五十年接上了从前的人生。不，不是这个意思。科瓦奇属于另一个时代，比他出生的年份，比班克罗夫特出生的年份都要更早的时代。那时人们仍然流血，仍然相信某些事情，仍然明白什么叫真正死去。

“我不是那种会自行了断的人。”

你是个懦夫，科瓦奇说。使者告诉班克罗夫特他杀了一个妓女，然后对着自己的脑子开了一枪。他得到过想要的血，却全忘了。富豪陷入短暂的迷茫。他看向墙上喷溅的自己的血，抬起手来抚摸那块干涸的污迹。

“我以为有一道底线是我不会越过的。”他说。

人最终仍然无法通过延长生来征服死，死的欲望仍然每夜折磨着他们的手指。班克罗夫特皱起眉头努力回想。

“我只能想起一件事。”他最后说，“但跟整件案子都没什么关系，只能证明关于自我了断的问题，我之前可能说得太肯定了。”

宾客们看着他。科瓦奇显得毫无兴趣，但他还是转向使者，唯一一个也许能明白（或完全不明白）他的人。

“我曾经梦见我穿着盔甲，身披红袍，手心里流满自己的血。梦里我感到平静，近乎幸福。”

FIN.


End file.
